This invention relates to a shearing machine for cutting up miscellaneous material, for example scrap metal, waste, refuse, bars, strands or cordage. The machine includes a shearing blade carrier which is slidably guided in a closed frame. It may also include a holding-down device. The blade carrier and the holding down device, when provided, each have a drive comprising a cylinder-piston assembly fixed in an opening through a crosshead.